


关于蹦极

by hehe070



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: M/M, 小甜饼, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehe070/pseuds/hehe070
Summary: 一发小甜饼，撒糖不要钱
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇





	关于蹦极

他们在白宇29岁那一年的6月踏上了新西兰的土地。

为了白宇在镜头前承诺的那一句“要在30岁之前来一次蹦极”，朱一龙推掉了好几个剧本，其中还有他心心念念的大制作。这事他当然不会跟白宇说，但是娱乐圈中哪有不透风的墙，白宇接连被好几拨人找上门来，旁敲侧击地询问他这位劳模哥哥为什么突然咬定牙关要放假，他左支右绌一阵含糊其辞，转头就一个电话给朱一龙拨了过去。

然而电话接通了，他却好一阵不知道要说什么。朱一龙也不着急，只是把手机开了功放然后继续做自己的事。他们早过了没话说会觉得尴尬的阶段，如今只要这样寻常连着线，听着对面窸窸窣窣的忙碌声，就会觉得安心。

但白宇到底是心里藏不住事的性格，没过一会儿就憋不住了，还是支支吾吾地把事情说了。他也说不清楚自己是想表达个什么意思，说谢谢太过客套，但是又学不会心安理得地承受对方的好意。他一番语无伦次，倒是把朱一龙逗得乐了好一会儿：“怎么，还怕我接戏少了养不起你啊？”

“……”身为圈内著名话题终结者，朱先生永远知道要如何迅速结束一场对话。白宇满腔思绪被他一句话就噎了回去，只觉得自己有再多的感动也都没法往下接了。他举着手机把各种正经的不正经的回复都在脑子里过了一遍，最后出口的却只有最简单的一句叹息。

“龙哥，你怎么这么好？”

“嗯，你知道就行了，”朱一龙回答，“可别告诉别人。”

作为一个习惯性将所有事情计划妥帖的人，打从飞机一落地，朱一龙就开始在各处旅游咨询点收集各种关于蹦极的折页，了解不同蹦极地点的差异和优劣。白宇对此则是闭眼捂耳朵一气呵成，仿佛不听不看就不用做了一样，也不知道心心念念着战胜恐惧挑战高空的人究竟是谁。朱一龙对此很是嫌弃：“有句话叫早死早超生你不知道吗？”白宇也不跟他客气，直接互怼回去：“怎么说话呢哥哥？有你在，我怎么舍得早死啊？”

有时候朱一龙会觉得，爱情真的是可以改变一个人。他出道多年粉丝众多，看过的情书和听过的花式告白不知道有多少，早就对各种情话攻击习以为常。但是当这话从白宇口里说出来的时候，他却无法抑制心中的一片柔软，只能好笑地叹气，想着不跳就不跳了吧，大不了以后反悔了再陪他来一次好了，多大点事。

于是此行唯一的一项“计划”也就此告吹，他们两个便开着车，悠闲地从一个城市到另一个城市，漫无目的的瞎逛。白宇捧着一本Lonely Planet，翻不几页就被满纸的小字弄得昏昏欲睡，干脆掏出手机来搜索各地的风景照，看到好看的就手舞足蹈地拿给朱一龙献宝，说这里这里还有那里我们都去好不好？朱一龙点头，好好好，去去去，但是你能不能先告诉我，这些照片都是在哪儿拍的？

终于从奥克兰到达皇后镇的时候，时间已经过去了大半个月，北半球的炎夏似乎只剩下记忆里的一个点，脑子里只有这一路上连绵的阴雨天，和那彼此身上那裹得圆滚滚的一身羽绒服。白宇一路唱着歌，将车子停在一处难得阳光正好的湖岸边。周围湖光潋滟，雪山巍巍，朱一龙被阳光晒得越发困倦，干脆将两人的座位放平，然后伸出手去，将白宇的手指扣进掌心。

“哎，先别唱了，陪我一起睡会儿。”

白宇对此却并不乐意：“我说龙哥，你可睡了一路了，还没睡够啊？”

朱一龙懒得同他掰扯，直接拉着他的手背亲了一下，“乖，嘴巴闭上，听话。”白宇泄气般地看了他一眼，可怜兮兮地闭上嘴，在座位上躺平了，过了一会儿又忍不住侧过身来，看着他偷偷地乐。

“龙哥，你说我们这像不像是度蜜月？”

是有点像，朱一龙迷迷糊糊地想，但是要度蜜月得先扯证啊，要去扯一个吗？

他整个人困得半醒不醒，脑子也没怎么运转，直到感到手上骤然被人握紧，才意识到自己好像不小心把刚刚那句话说出了口。

“龙哥，你刚刚那句话……是求婚吗？”白宇的声音把他吓得瞬间一个机灵。求婚？不是啊，这么重要的事不得计划个一年半载的，随口一说怎么能当真呢？更何况他们刚刚在一起，他一向认为三年起步才能谈婚论嫁，再说五年后……或者十年后，他们还会和现在一样好吗？白宇有一天会不会受够了他的闷，想要重新找回身边的花花世界？

一时间，无数个他想过没想过的问题一齐涌入脑海，让他感到了一阵久违的惊慌。他睁开眼睛，想要说些什么，开个玩笑把这件事蒙混过去，但是最先映入他眼中的，却是白宇说错了话般小心翼翼的样子。他脸上挂着个勉强的笑，眼神也似乎在下意识地往回缩，朱一龙后知后觉地发现他已经放开了刚刚攥住他的手的力道，似乎随时准备着后退一步，退回他们曾经习惯的距离。

但是他们习惯的距离是什么呢？朱一龙想，他们不是早就没有距离了吗？白宇想要退到哪里去呢？他又怎么可能放手让他后退呢？

他的心中早就沉甸甸地放下了这个人，而那些让他刚刚惊慌了片刻的问题，忽然就轻飘飘地浮上云端，在他的心上烟消云散了。

他握紧了白宇的手，用力地按在自己的心口上，然后从放平的副驾上坐起来，在车内逼仄的空间中勉强摆出了一个单系下跪的姿势。白宇蹭地一下从座位上弹起来，一双眼睛愣愣地看着他，仿佛知道他要做什么，却完全不敢相信。

“白宇，你愿意跟我一生一世吗？”他轻轻地问。

“龙哥，龙哥……”他看到面前的那个大男孩慌慌张张地也在座位上跪了下来，“你知道吗，我，我戒指都买好了，就在后备箱的那个箱子里放着，我怕把盒子压坏了还一直拿好多衣服包着，每天都拿出来看一眼……不，不是，我是想说，我原本打算蹦极完了就跟你求婚的，我是想，如果我连高都不怕了，那可能就不会那么害怕你拒绝我了，我原本……原本想着你那么重视事业，那么喜欢演戏……”

朱一龙没有让他继续说下去。隔着座位间的换档竿、水杯、手机和各种杂物接吻并不那么舒服，但是他觉得自己已经管不了那么多了。

白宇最终还是站到了卡瓦劳大桥的蹦极台上，说是要先把这件最可怕的事情搞定，再继续安安心地享受这个滑雪胜地的乐趣。朱一龙陪着他一起，浑身绑满了各种束带，看着两侧的石崖和谷底的湍流，手心微微出着汗。

工作人员最后一次确认他们身上的束扣和拉环都已经准备好，一切已经势在必行。白宇伸出胳膊揽住朱一龙的腰，朱一龙转过头去，发现他也刚好在看自己。

目光盈盈，笑容灿烂。

“龙哥，我发现这事也没我之前想象得那么可怕，”他说，“你说是不是有你在边上，我就能什么都不怕了？”

是吧，朱一龙闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口气，然后在工作人员的3，2，1声之后，睁开眼睛，踮起脚尖向前倒去。

他想起了白宇常常挂在嘴边的那一首歌。

三，二，一——爱就像蓝天白云，晴空万里，突然暴风雨……

这暴风雨来的猝不及防，将他过去构建起的一切安稳、一切防卫都冲刷得七零八落，将他的人生席卷得地覆天翻，再也回不到原来的模样。

但是那又怎么样呢？

有身边的这个人在，他无所畏惧。

**Author's Note:**

> 搞pwp中间的突发产物，算是我流新西兰游记了  
> 可惜去玩的时候还不认识两位老师，要不然应该能玩得更有感触


End file.
